The First Wave of Fear
by RickstaThaRappa
Summary: Set back in the first half of the 20th Century with the rise of Grindelwald. The story is set from his point of view as he becomes ever more powerful, so powerful that he seems unstoppable.Until only one man can stand in his way: Albus Dumbledore...
1. The Illusion of Power

**If You'd Like, Leave Reviews :) I'd like to know what you think!**

Had anyone ever felt so...exalted? Grindelwald couldn't help but smile at himself as he and a small band of trusted followers made their way to the next stop on their historic journey of purpose and ambition. It seemed everything that could possibly go right simply had. First and foremost, he had acquired the Elder Wand through his own means of persuasion. He had gone through many wizards just to learn the tiniest detail as to the whereabouts of the Elder Wand. Some people referred to his acts of forceful persuasion as cruel and perverse, but he felt otherwise. He felt that every atrocity he committed was one of the utmost importance and necessity.

He had also managed to gain what he felt was a sort of prestige to his name. And as his goals and intentions became known to wizards the world over, followers began to present themselves. Grindelwald was humbled when the first volunteers pledged their allegiance to his beliefs and aspirations. He had faith in those that followed him, for they would only bring more to his cause, until finally the entirety of wizard-kind would be at the top of the world.

It seemed that many had come to fear him for his harsh deeds, but he simply could not see the wickedness in his actions. Grindelwald felt that any means of force was necessary when it came to the greater good. How could these people be so blind? The only atrocity was living in hiding as muggles slowly destroyed the world around them. Under wizard rule the world would be ushered into a new order, a new peace that had never been known before. And Grindelwald would be the one to lead the movement.

The night wind rushed through Grindelwald's straw-colored hair as he and the faithful few at his side made their way through the evening sky atop their disillusioned brooms, giving them the appearance of flying unsupported. He knew that this powerful image would send fear into any adversary when they touched down. He knew that the illusion of power was power itself.

There was only one mild worry in the back of Grindelwald's mind as they drew ever closer to their destination; Albus Dumbledore. The people were louder and louder pleading for Albus to intervene in Grindelwald's plans. And Grindelwald knew that if any wizard could ever stop him, it would be Albus, but of course that was an "if" situation to him. Grindelwald supposed it was merely the memories of his last fateful day at Godrics Hollow that kept Albus at bay, and he was just fine with that, so long as there were no interruptions in his progress.

They began to descend, and the wind pushed louder into their ears as they roared steeply downward. The large, elegant, and familiar building drew ever closer as they gave into gravity's demands. The sight of Durmstrang, a place Grindelwald once called home, filled him with acrimonious yet nostalgic emotions. And then just as they were about to touch ground in front of the school gates, Grindelwald noticed the large mass of wizards standing in front of the gates. At first he was slightly surprised but he quickly regained his composure as his feet hit the ground and he let the disillusioned and invisible broom glide away from beneath him. He grinned slightly as he approached them, his followers close behind.

They all began shouting their displeasure at once.

"How dare you come to our children's place of education to recruit for your evil escapade!" one witch shrieked crossly at him.

"You don't have the numbers here Gellert!" a wizard roared. And then the gang of parents and their rants of objection became so loud and mixed that they were completely incoherent.

Grindelwald raised his wand and pointed it directly into the center of the mob and silence fell. "I don't want to hear any more shouting. If you wish to converse with me do it civilly," Grindelwald said calmly.

"Is that how you tortured and killed Welf Brasov? Civilly?" came a low mumble from the crowd.

Grindelwald looked around. Glee rose up within him. He would yet again be given the opportunity to demonstrate the devotion and high regard for which he held his quest and purpose. "Who said that?" he asked calmly, though a bit of edgy and boyish happiness seeped into his voice.

No one answered. The crowd remained silent as his wand remained pointed toward the heart of it. "I'll ask once more. Who said that?" And still no sound was heard but the occasional rush of the wind over the rolling hills of the surrounding country.

Grindelwald stepped forward and a few hands began to reach for their wands, but Grindelwald's followers drew theirs much quicker, and the crowds' hands quickly fell back to their sides. Grindelwald approached an old man and pointed his wand directly into the old man's face. The old man showed naught but pure fear on his features as his fading blue eyes grew wide with horror and his lips trembled in utter terror. Grindelwald narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the old man. "Was it you?" he spoke gently. Again the only sound heard was the wisp of the wind. And then losing his patience slightly, Grindelwald began to speak quickly, "When I reach zero this man dies unless someone steps forward. 3...2..1," but just as he said one with a sense of finality, a middle aged man stepped forward.

He was somewhat short and quite stocky, with a thick, dark brown beard. "It was me you scoundrel! Leave this place! Our children will never follow you!" the man shouted gruffly.

"Oh? And who might you be?" asked Grindelwald casually.

"The name's Krum! And my son is in there!" he pointed behind him to the wizarding school, Durmstrang. "And he will not follow you, no kin of mine will _ever_ follow you!" he said proudly.

"I see. Well Mr. Krum, you have much pride, yet no common sense. And it really is ashame because-" began Grindelwald, but he was interrupted by Krum.

"Because what? You'll kill me?! Well get on with it then because I'M NOT BUDGING!" he bellowed.

And without a word Grindelwald's wand redirected from the old man to Krum in a blur. Before Krum had time to react a green flash of light hit him square in the chest and his body thumped hard against the ground as it fell. The crowd was shocked and horrified. A few wizards and witches went for their wands but Grindelwald's followers quickly disposed of them with more quick flashes of green.

The crowd scattered in a chaotic panic. Grindelwald turned his attention to the school and smiled. He needed to further extend his power, and that requirement was not far beyond the gate, for it lay in his next soon-to-be followers. His gaze shifted back to the death caused by his own hand; Mr. Krum lay lifeless, face down on the ground. "For the greater good..." Grindelwald whispered to himself... (To Be Continued)


	2. New Heights

Grindelwald sped through the night, curses whizzing past from behind him. He should have been more careful, but his arrogance had assumed control of his mind. He had been told by one of his followers. that a certain wizard possessed information on the whereabouts of one of the Hallows. Of course most people didn't know that Grindelwald was obsessed with the Hallows; the wizard thought it was just a powerful cloak that Grindelwald had been interested in. But nevertheless, they had traveled with haste to Germany in hopes that the man would still reside there. However, Grendelwald was infuriated to find that there was no man; his follower was a double agent. He had led him into a trap.

As soon as Grindelwald and his followers had stepped foot inside the large German manor, flashes of light began erupting from the darkness within as wizards began throwing curses and spells forth at he and his followers. And in the midst of the chaos a voice arose shouting loudly with his magicked vocal chords, "We are aurors from the International Confederation of Wizards! Lower your wands and admit to Stupefication and your sentence will be reduced!"

Grindelwald and his followers left the place immediately, though many of his men were stunned. They all took off in separate directions after hastily mounting their brooms and kicking off. For a moment it seemed Grindelwald had gotten away unsullied, but within minutes he saw the aurors behind him. There were half a dozen of them cloaked in dark green robes.

Gellert felt not an ounce of fear, for all his emotions were over run with anger. How could he have been so naive? He should have known that ignorant pest was a rat; he'd only been following Grindelwald for a little under two months. His love for the Hallows had betrayed him. But not to worry, next time he would be more careful...

The aurors had finally given up on trying to hex him after repeatedly missing him. Then quite suddenly, while Grendelwald was still in deep thought, he noticed that the group of aurors split in half. Three went around a large forest to their left and disappeared from view. The other three remained behind him.

On and on they flew, for what seemed like hours. All the while Grindelwald was consumed with anger. His pride was injured, how could one such as he have fallen for such a simple trick. He was so blinded with his raw emotions that he almost hadn't noticed the three aurors that came up in front of him over a large hill. But as soon as he saw them he became alert instantaneously.

Instinctively, Grindelwald dived down as the curses passed through the air that he had just previously inhabited. He looked up into the sky and the three aurors in front of him and the three behind him were now descending and closing in on him. He looked any where for an escape, when he spotted a small rising to his left. He quickly flew to it and then dismounted; here he would make his stand.

The aurors slowed and cautiously approached. When they were forty feet away they too dismounted, one group on his left and one on his right. They all had their wands raised as they approached him with care. Grindelwald would have to attack first, for if he let them, they would surround him and attack in unison. He chose the left.

They came ever closer, wands still raised, and finally one of them spoke. "Gellert Grindelwald, we'll give you one chance to come quietly!" the auror said while still slowly advancing. Turning to his left in a flash, Grindelwald's wand suddenly issued a burst of silver light. It illuminated the sky momentarily while also surprising the aurors. Immediately after, Grindelwald hit the nearest of the three on his left with a killing curse. Two loud bangs in less than a seconds time.

"Accio Wand!" Grindelwald shouted aloud, for he grew too excited to hold it all in his mind. The fallen wizard's wand zoomed through the air and into his free hand. He quickly pointed the new wand at the group on the right, and with it he conjured one of his favorite and most powerful protective charms; a large blubbery half dome that remained suspended in mid-air, catching all of the curses and spells coming from his right.

His Elder Wand remained pointed to his left and he began violently slashing the air with it, purple rays of light flew themselves at the two aurors still standing, penetrating them and knocking them to the ground where, once they fell, they never moved again.

Grindelwald turned to his right and smiled. It was over now. He waved the new wand and the half dome disappeared. And in a matter of two seconds, the three wizards on the right lay dead thanks to Avada Kedavra.

After the noise of the strangely windy curses had subsided, Gellert walked slowly back to his broom and mounted, kicking off softly, and letting the auror's wand drop from his hand as he did so. He put the Elder Wand back in his robes and then sped off into the night in search of his followers.

Grindelwald felt invincible. He held another victory and now almost nothing could stand in his way. But then he began to think to himself as the hair rushed passed his ears in the night sky... The International Confederation of Wizards... If they were on his case then surely it was only a matter of time before his fear was realized, though he wondered if Albus had the strength to face his demons..but regardless, it seemed he'd find out soon enough...


	3. Albus Dumbledore

The owl had dark brown feathers, flecked here and there with grey. He sat outside the closed window pecking dutifully and impatiently, waiting for a response from the future recipient of the letter it carried. Finally the window was opened by a tall, thin, bearded man with half moon spectacles resting lazily upon his crooked nose.

The owl fluttered it's wings and flew into the cluttered, but organized, room, resting atop a desk. Still annoyed, the owl hooted rudely. Albus Dumbledore smiled patiently as he untied the letter from the owl's foot. As soon as it was free of the letter, the owl stretched it's wings and soared out the window and into the evening skies beyond.

Albus slowly walked behind his desk and sat in the high backed chair. He looked upon the face of the envelope, seeing only his name scratched there in what looked like hurried handwriting. He opened the letter and began to read the rushed scribble that lay messily on the single piece of parchment.

'_Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_As you may or may not have already heard, we have attempted to apprehend Gellert Grendelwald and some of his followers recently by forceful legal means. We sent our best aurors, as the Statute of Secrecy is becoming ever more endangered, but they were defeated. Some were killed and some injured, but we now feel it is beyond our means to overcome him. _

_You are the only one left who could possibly rival him in skill. We understand you have been asked previously to help detain Grindelwald but you refused. However, you must understand there is nothing more we can do, we have the numbers but as you know, they hardly matter when dealing with a dangerous Dark Wizard. We urge you to take the initiative! There is no one else to turn to Albus. We ask you to do the Wizarding World this one service before it is too late. _

_Sincerely,_

_Erisel Domir - Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW)_'

Albus felt his heart beat quicken, though his face remained unchanged. He set the letter down silently upon the desk. He knew he would have to confront Grindelwald, he no longer had a choice. He had to face his haunting memories of the past, no matter if he wanted to or not. He sighed heavily as he looked back at the letter laying casually on the desktop. He pointed his wand at it and set it ablaze, watching it quickly turn to ash before his eyes as the firelight reflected off of his half moon spectacles...


	4. For the Greater Good

Grindelwald had wondered when this day would come, and now it finally had; Albus Dumbledore was to face him. He knew that after the fight with the ICW, Albus would have no choice. So now he and his most trusted followers flew to meet him. They would meet in a valley, and there they would talk, and if need be they would duel until only one man was left standing.

Grindelwald became excited. It had been so long since he had seen Albus, and he couldn't wait to show him the Elder Wand, the Deathstick; the Master of All Wands. He had found the Hallow, and perhaps the site of it would quicken Dumbledore, revive his now faded dreams.

Grindelwald's slightly faded straw colored hair flipped around harshly against the wind. A sleek and boyish smile spread across his wind-distorted features. He always loved to display his skills and if it came to it, defeating Albus Dumbledore would be the last major obstacle to overcome before officially bringing the wizarding world out into the open. The golden age of magic seemed within arms reach now. He wondered how much Albus had changed when it came to the Hallows. He hoped that Albus may still join him, though deep down he felt that there was no chance in that happening, not after the tragic events at Godric's Hallow.

The setting sun sank lower into the horizon as Grindelwald neared the site. He could see from a distance the valley below, though was still to far to make out any tiny little shapes that would be people gathered for the confrontation. On they flew, and then Grindelwald began a swift and steep descent, his followers mimicking him. Now the valley seemed to soar at him as if his eyes were a movie being fast forwarded. Then he could make out shapes, dark little shapes standing somewhat close together. Finally they reached the ground, landing fifty yards away from the opposing wizards. They dismounted their disillusioned brooms and made their way calmly toward the small crowd. It had begun...

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the wizards, easily the tallest of them all. He looked much older than he had last time Grindelwald had seen him, though he knew it was probably the same for Dumbledore. There were a small gathering of Aurors from the ICW and various Ministries of Magic. There were also a couple other wizards unknown to Grindelwald that were obviously of little importance as far as he was concerned. Grindelwald and his 15 or so followers stopped no more than fifteen feet from the opposition. And at first there was only silence as the wizards merely looked at one another, sizing each other up. And then the silence was broken quite abruptly by an ICW official who Grindelwald recognized to be the Supreme Mugwump. He was surrounded by four very brute looking wizards that seemed to display no emotion upon their features. Grindelwald could only fight back a slight smile.

"Gellert Grindelwald you have committed too many atrocities to name and you will be-," began the Supreme Mugwump in a rush before Albus Dumbledore held up his hand to ask for silence.

"Ahhh, Erisel. It is nice to finally meet you in person," said Grindelwald casually. Erisel suddenly looked unsure of himself and sank further behind his guard of four. And then Grindelwald's eyes averted back to Dumbledore who looked at him calmly.

"Hello Gellert," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"Albus. It has been sometime," Grindelwald replied.

"That it has. I'm going to assume I'm correct in guessing that you already know why I'm here and why I've asked to meet you?" Dumbledore said, still just as calm as ever.

"Yes, of course. But I must ask, have you really changed so much Dumbledore?"

"I certainly hope so. I realized the error and ignorance of my beliefs shortly after our little incident," said Dumbledore in the same demeanor, though Grindelwald thought he could see the pain swell up in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Albus, I have one," said Grindelwald in a low tone.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And which one might you have...stumbled upon?"

"The one traced in blood," said Grindelwald. The other wizards looked confused, as they did not understand the reference to the Elder Wand, but Dumbledore understood perfectly well.

"I see, well this may prove to be quite a challenge, that is if it was not going to be already," Dumbledore said with a slight sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Grindelwald, slightly surprised.

"I assume you won't be surrendering yourself to us?"

Grindelwald gazed into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. He felt his heart sink a little. He had hoped, more than he knew, that Dumbledore would have joined him, but it was a vein hope and he knew it. "Of course not...Are you sure this is the path you choose?" he said to Dumbledore.

"Quite. I have heard of your deeds Gellert, and I'm both appalled and ashamed that I ever shared your dream," Dumbledore replied, his voice as steady as ever.

"My deeds were for the best! I have only done what is necessary," Grindelwald said, his voice raising slightly for the first time.

"That's an arguable accusation. Most seem to think your deeds are simply atrocities," said Dumbledore.

"Enough Albus. I know of your recent achievements, and I didn't come here so that you could treat me like some underling," said Grindelwald as he drew the Elder Wand.

For a fraction of a second Dumbledore seemed distracted as his eyes caught the wand, but then they quickly flashed back to Grindelwald's own eyes. "On the contrary, I came here only to treat you as a fugitive," said Dumbledore. "I trust you don't mind?" he added as he drew his wand as well.

"Not at all," said Grindelwald. He then noticed his followers beginning to draw their wands. "No, you will only watch. This is a duel between two wizards, and nothing more," and his followers obeyed without a word, returning their wands back into their robes. He turned back to Dumbledore who was smiling pleasantly.

"After you," Albus said. And so without a moments hesitation Grindelwald flicked his wand silently and out came magical binding ropes. Dumbledore waved his wand and they disappeared. "Surely you don't mean to bind me Gellert? That will do nothing to end this,"

"For the greater good," said Grindelwald, and Dumbledore only nodded in silence. He raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, and all the wizards in the vicinity took many steps back. And quite suddenly Grindelwald began waving his wand in a complex array of motions, it seemed it did nothing, but in a split second Dumbledore's wand was up in the air fending off the apparently invisible curses. And then there was a large flash of red and a deep rumbling BANG and Grindelwald jumped sideways to avoid Dumbledores spell.

Immediately he sent an array of killing curses at Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore broke his easy going stand up position and spread his legs, sweeping his wand in front of him in a single powerful streak. The green curses faded into black dust, and then an orb arose from the falling particles, it looked like dark water, and it floated quickly to Grindelwald. Grindelwald quickly shouted "RECEDO!" and the orb simply disappeared. He quickly pointed his wand in the air and made a large circle and then slashed the air with his wand in the direction of Dumbledore, a large orange ball of soaring light erupted from the wand tip, but when it reached Dumbledore, he merely waved his wand up into the air swiftly, and the orange light transfigured into a huge torrent of water that shot straight up into the air.

Grindelwald's eyes grew wide but he quickly composed himself. With another complex combination of wand waves, the torrent of water became a surge of flame, and the skies were filled with fire. From the fire was borne a group of riders atop horses, both engulfed in flame. They soared higher into the air and then wheeled around as they began charging back downward toward Dumbledore. The image was majestic and frightening and all the wizards looked shocked and horrified at the sight. The fiery horsemen road increasingly faster from the skies down to Dumbledore, a large tail of fire whipping from behind them. Albus pointed his wand up at the flaming demons, and then they engulfed him, and as the fire hit the ground around where he stood, it seemed to turn into huge clouds of smoke. The last of the fire hit the ground and the cloud of smoke seemed suspended where Dumbledore had stood.

Grindelwald squinted his eyes to see into the smoke cloud but he could make nothing out. He sent a killing curse into the smoke, but no sound was made except for that of the wind whooshing as the green curse pushed through it. And then suddenly all the smoke began to spin in a roar and looked as if it were being sucked up from the inside. And as the smoke began to clear, the silhouette of Dumbledore could be seen. The last of the smoke finally made it's way into Dumbledore's wand tip as it was sucked up noisily. For a moment Grindelwald just stared at Dumbledore, looking astonished.

Dumbledore then raised his wand and pointed it directly at Grindelwald's chest. Grindelwald only stood stock still and wide eyed.

"For the greater good," whispered Dumbledore to himself. And then a fiery blue smoke erupted from his wand tip and soared straight through Grindelwald's chest. Grindelwald fell unconscious, his wand dropping from his limp hand and sticking tip-forward into the ground...

There was a seconds silence and then Grendelwald's followers made for their brooms. The aurors began trying to stun them eagerly. Only half got away free. The aurors cheered to loudly as the followers of Grindelwald disappeared into the darkening sky. The Supreme Mugwump approached Dumbledore with his four guards, his face lit with glee. "Well done indeed! That was...I have no words to describe it! I've never seen..."

"Where will he be held?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"He'll be held in Nurmengard," replied Erisel.

"Nurmengard?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is the prison Gellert himself built to hold those who opposed him. But it will now hold it's builder..."

Dumbledore walked over to the unconscious dark wizard, and noticed the wand sticking up from out of the ground. He picked it up and immediately a shower of golden sparks flew from it's tip and fell down upon the face of its former master... And as Gellert Grindelwald drifted somewhere between sleep and conciousness, he realized that he had been apart of the greatest wizarding duel ever seen...and he had lost.


End file.
